This invention relates to a novel closure. In one of its aspects this invention relates to a stackable closure. In another of its aspects this invention relates to a partially nestable closure. In still another of its aspects this invention relates to a closure having a disc portion interlocked with a skirt portion. In still another of its aspects this invention relates to a closure having a crimped, offset, upstanding flange portion.
Closures that cannot be stacked offer multiple difficulties in being difficult to ship in quantity and in requiring special handling when being applied to containers automatically. It can easily be seen that closures that will stack or partially nest are more convenient to pack for shipping and handle in applying the closures to containers. Even with currently used stackable or nestable closures, however, problems arise in trying to use simple, vaccum-type feeding devices. A closure that is of sturdy construction and shaped to facilitate destacking or denesting with vacuum-type feeding devices has now been developed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a two-piece closure of sturdy construction. It is another object of this invention to provide a stackable or nestable two-piece closure that can be easily destacked or denested.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon study of this specification, the drawing, and the appended claims.